


you make me feel like i am home again

by tillysaysfuck



Category: Policjantki i Policjanci (TV)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't speak Polish yet this show lives in my brain rent-free, Love Confessions, Original Female Characters are Milosz's family, P&P, Policjantki i policjanci, Vacation, highland vacation, i'm really diverse you guys i wrote for heterosexuals, no beta we die like men, one person is going to read this, we exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillysaysfuck/pseuds/tillysaysfuck
Summary: After everything they’d been through, all the unspoken words and lingering touches – did he really believe there was nothing going on between the two of them? She felt embarrassed to know that in hiding her own feelings from him, Miłosz may have interpreted her actions as keeping him at a friendly distance. They’d both been dancing around this for so long, Natalia had lost sight of the hope that perhaps her feelings for her friend could be mutual.Natalia breathed again, this time trying to create a stable pattern of air flowing into her lungs and back out again. She would have to tell him, it was that simple. They’d be in Czarci Las for five more days; an opportunity was bound to present itself. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to tell Miłosz she loved him, thereby threatening to change the most stable friendship dynamic she’d ever had in her life.Simple, right?
Relationships: Miłosz Bachleda/Natalia Mróz
Kudos: 1





	you make me feel like i am home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zosia/gifts).



The first time Miłosz invited her to the mountains, Natalia was in the passenger's seat of their patrol car, nursing a styrofoam cup of coffee. She'd laughed off the idea, accepting it as one of her patrol partner’s daily jests. Their relationship was dependable, sturdy – just the way she’d always approached workplace partnerships. He’d gotten her through a few tough calls, and she liked to think she’d done the same for him. The thought of expanding their camaraderie beyond the confines of starched uniforms and emergency vehicles was something she hadn’t allowed herself to consider until recently. Heading off to the Highlands together seemed symbolic of something more, of the way they’d danced along the edge of platonic involvement for months now. Natalia couldn’t quite say when it began, the moments a blur in her memory: Miłosz making her promise not to do anything rash before a stakeout, Miłosz gazing at her from across the room when they were supposed to be doing paperwork, Miłosz taking her hand when he probably shouldn't have, the memory of his touch plaguing her for weeks afterwards.

Miłosz, Miłosz, Miłosz.

Natalia didn’t realize she’d been silent for as long as she had.

Before Miłosz could acknowledge her reaction, they were interrupted by the sound of the police radio. A patrol team had been requested, and as it turned out, they were the car closest to the scene. The thought of her work partner in traditional Highland attire quickly escaped Natalia's mind as duty took its place, and it was another month before Miłosz asked her to go to the mountains again.

The second time Miłosz brought it up, the pair was chatting over soup and sandwiches in a restaurant across from the station. They'd received a search warrant for a location long-suspected to be a drug front earlier in the week, and just that morning they'd gone in and made three important arrests. It had been Natalia's treat to celebrate the win over something better than station cafeteria food, and Miłosz had taken the opportunity to slip the question into casual conversation once again.

“You have to admit, we could both use the vacation.” Miłosz said after offering the invitation. His smile was warm and easy, his eyes grey-blue like the sky after a storm. Natalia tried not to think about how attentive his gaze was. “My mother has spare rooms, and besides, she’s been begging me to visit since all that stuff happened with Staszek.”

Natalia raised a brow and sipped at her coffee, her heart still racing from the prolonged eye contact. “Are you sure your sister doesn’t have anything to do with this? She might want you to be a positive male figure for Staszek again.” Staszek, of course, was the delinquent twenty-something nephew of Miłosz’s. He’d shown his face around the station twice now, the most recent being his attempt to straighten his life out and earn money for his girlfriend and child. Last Natalia heard, the young man had returned home. Predictably, at the mention of his nephew, Miłosz frowned and shook his head.

“Parenting my sister’s son isn’t exactly my idea of time off. Besides, he should be busy with his own kid these days.” Miłosz paused to fiddle with his mug of coffee. “Look, if you really don’t want to go, I won’t be offended. I just thought it might be a nice change of scenery.” He cleared his throat and grinned. “Besides, you need an actual Highlander to be your guide in the Highlands. All this city propaganda has ruined your idea of us.” He laughed softly in an attempt to make her feel at ease again. It was an invitation to forget he had ever brought it up and move on, to stay far from the edge of friendship and something neither of them dared to name.

Natalia had never been one to give up easily.

“How long of a journey is it to your mother’s place?”

Miłosz did a bad job of masking his surprise, but he smiled all the same. “Four hours, give or take.”

“Well then,” Natalia took a sip of her coffee. “Sounds like you’re driving.”

-

They drove out early on a Thursday morning. Natalia had packed a light bag the night before, having decided to bring a small gift for Miłosz's mother along with her own belongings. Both her bags and Miłosz's suitcase fit snugly in the trunk, leaving them with plenty of leg room for the journey ahead. The air was crisp and dry as they travelled to higher altitudes, and as the buzz and hum of the city faded behind them, Natalia began allowing herself to relax for the first time in a long time.

"Have you ever been this far south?"

Natalia stirred from her seat, glancing across at Miłosz. "Not since grade school. I couldn't tell you the last time someone coerced me into driving four hours across the country first thing in the morning, either." She wrinkled her nose in his direction before taking her coffee from the cup holder.

Miłosz paused for a moment before offering a slight shrug. "Well, we've got a week to rest after today. It'll be a long one, but I told my mother we should be arriving in the afternoon. She's eager to meet you."

That last comment felt so natural coming from Miłosz, yet it sent heat up Natalia's ears and neck. Natalia cursed herself inwardly - there was no reason she should be anxious about meeting Miłosz's family, and yet making a good impression on the Bachledas had taken up most of her thoughts ever since they'd cemented the vacation plans a month prior. She focused her attention on her coffee, taking a sip to balance out the warmth in her face. "Excited to prove you've made friends out in the big city, Highlander?"

Miłosz scoffed at the nickname. "I'll have you know I've made many friends at this posting."

"Luna and her puppies don't count towards the final number."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Natalia smiled to herself, shifting in her seat to get a better view out the windows. “So, how do you plan to begin my Highlands education?”

“Well first off, my mother’s house is in Czarci Las. We’ll call that our home base, but honestly, there isn’t much to do until you reach bigger centers in Podhale like Nowy Targ…” As Miłosz prattled on about the region’s history and cultural importance, Natalia nodded along, doing her best to keep track of the various details. They fell into an easy rhythm of conversation with each other, much like they did on slow days at the station or friendly gatherings outside of work. When Natalia really thought about it, she realized there had been more of those unofficial reasons to spend time together as of late. After all, they were visiting Miłosz’s family home and driving halfway across the country together.

The thought made her smile.

As they drove on, the scenery began to shift to that of villages and farmland. The sun had risen lazily from its spot on the horizon, casting orange light onto the flora and fauna surrounding them on the A4 highway. Natalia watched as they zipped past a multi-coloured variety of grasses and trees, her favourites being the thick-stemmed clusters of small white flowers that sprouted up outside Katowice. It was odd to see foliage blooming near such an industrial centre, but Natalia chose to take it a sign of good luck. They were a few hours into the journey now, and the combination of travel fatigue and an early start were beginning to get to Natalia. She spent the remainder of the trip looking out the window at the ever-changing scenery, exchanging friendly banter with Miłosz while the static of the radio provided gentle background noise.

-

Natalia knew that Czarci Las was a small village, but she was surprised by how tight-knit the community was as they pulled into the driveway at the Bachleda residence. Four middle-aged women lounged on old patio furniture outside the door, presumably Miłosz's mother and her friends. When the women saw the car drive in, they were all chatter and laughter as they waved the pair over. Natalia turned her gaze from the welcoming party to shoot Miłosz a quizzical look. He only offered a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Miłosz!" One of the women had made her way to the driver's side door, opening it and scooping Miłosz into a hug the moment he stepped out. "Oh, it's good to see you in one piece. Come now, inside. You must introduce me to your friend, Miłosz. Oh, you've just been gone so long-"

Natalia chuckled as Miłosz was practically dragged towards the house. So this was his mother. Natalia took a breath before exiting the car, making her way to the small crowd at the front door. "Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Natalia Mróz."

"Miłosz, you didn't tell us your girlfriend was so beautiful!" One of the older women gasped.

Natalia felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "Oh, no - we're just friends, ma'am."

The woman clicked her tongue and smiled. "You will call me Zosia, dear. No need to be shy, we are all family here."

"Oh – you're related to Miłosz?"

Miłosz must have managed to escape from his mother's grasp in amidst the chaos, because the next thing Natalia knew he was at her side. "Auntie Zosia is a close friend of my mother's. She's been as kind as a mother to me my whole life, and as nosy as one too." He shot her a pointed look, and Zosia good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "As for my mother – where did she go – ah! Natalia, meet my mother, Jolanta." He beckoned to the woman at the door, who immediately returned to the group and enveloped Natalia in a bear hug.

"It is so good to finally meet, Natalia." Jolanta's hug was stronger than it looked, yet Natalia felt immediately at home thanks to the gesture. "You must be starving! Miłosz told me the two of you left Wrocław early this morning. Did you stop for lunch?"

"We grabbed breakfast just off the highway, but that was this morning. I wouldn't say no to food." Natalia smiled.

Jolanta nodded firmly. "Ah, I figured as much. Dinner will be ready by six, but help yourself to a snack from the pantry. You kids and your driving the day away; come along now, Janina and Hana were just leaving." She turned to her friends, both of whom had stood from their seats and were fiddling for their purses and keys. "I'll call you two later, alright?"

As the women bid each other goodbye, Miłosz and Natalia fetched their bags from the car and followed Zosia inside.

The house was warm and cozy, its interior filled with an organized type of clutter only a mother could pull off. A handcrafted wooden coat rack stood in the house’s entryway, and as Natalia followed Miłosz and Zosia, she noted that every wall was tastefully decorated with paintings of farmland and skylines; perhaps local art. The entrance to the kitchen was down the short hall to the left, and Natalia barely had time to peek in before Zosia beckoned her down the end of the hall to the living room.

“Now then, your room is the first door to the left down the far hallway. There’s a bathroom across from it, and you can feel free to make yourself at home and use whatever you need. Jolanta put fresh towels out this morning.” Zosia bustled around the room, fluffing up a few decorative pillows on the couch before moving to take Natalia’s bag. “Here, I’ll show you the way. You’ll probably want to rest before dinner, so don’t be in any rush to come out and socialize until you’re ready. We have all week to chitchat as much as you’d like.”

Natalia smiled softly. “I appreciate it, thank you Zosia.”

The older woman led her to the guest room while Miłosz made his way to the room he’d be staying in at the end of the hallway. Zosia placed her bag at the foot of the bed before turning to Natalia with a smile. “If you need anything dear, Jolanta and I will be in the kitchen.”

“Thank you again, really.”

The door clicked shut as Zosia let herself out, and Natalia fell back on the bed with a smile and a sigh. It had been a long day of travel, and she was grateful for the excuse to rest. The room she’d been offered was homey, with pale green walls and a white desk pressed to the wall next to the bed. There were photos of a young girl on the desk, along with an array of trinkets and household clutter. Years ago, this room must have belonged to Miłosz’s sister.

Getting acquainted with the room could wait. Natalia was tired, and besides, the Bachleda household didn’t expect her until dinnertime. She closed her eyes, shifted her head onto the pillow, and settled in for a nap.

-

The first day in Czarci Las was one Natalia would be sure to remember. It turns out Miłosz’s mother and aunt hadn’t messed around when it came to preparing meals, and both women were quick to hush Natalia when she apologized for not helping them in the kitchen. They’d put together dinner with vegetables from Jolanta’s garden and meats from the local market. There was stew and salad, fresh buns and white wine, and even a berry pie Zosia had baked the day before. It was a touching display, and the four of them were quick to begin talking over dinner as though they’d known each other for years.

“Natalia, I know I said it before, but it’s so good to finally meet you after hearing so much from Miłosz.” Jolanta was a bright and cheery woman, her blue eyes sparkling each time she laughed. It was clear where Miłosz had gotten his eyes from, along with the strong nose he and his mother shared.

“You’re all being too kind.” Natalia smiled bashfully as she took a sip of wine. “I feel like I’ve heard so much about Miłosz’s love for his home in the country, so seeing all of this in person has been amazing.”

From where he sat across the table from her, Miłosz grinned. “Hey, you haven’t seen anything yet. This place may not look like much, but Czarci Las has a lot to offer – even Wrocław can’t compare. I say we go exploring tomorrow.”

“Alright, deal.”

“You should visit the new café in the middle of the village tomorrow.” Zosia spoke up. “They’re only open until two in the afternoon, but it’s a lovely spot for lunch. You’ll probably want to visit the markets in the morning.”

Natalia turned towards her. “Miłosz mentioned there was a weekly market here. It might be nice to bring something home to remember the trip by.”

The older woman nodded, her silver-streaked brown hair bobbing along with her chin. “There are all sorts of vendors there on the weekend.”

“If you two go, would you mind bringing us back some groceries from the market?” Jolanta asked. “I can write a list in the morning.”

“Of course, Mother.”

They finished dinner chattering aimlessly about the sights (and lack thereof) in Czarci Las. Miłosz seemed quite adamant in defending his hometown, whereas his mother and aunt sang praises of the nearby city, Nowy Targ. They compared the selling points of both locations while Natalia nodded along, a stranger to the shops and restaurants the others named in their debates. It was Jolanta who finally stated that Natalia would have to be the judge of her own experiences, and the group decided they’d question Natalia after she’d spent a day in both Czarci Las and Nowy Targ. The family dynamics of friendly arguments and jokes reminded Natalia of her own family growing up, and she was quick to fall into a friendly conversational pace with the Bachleda household.

The next day unfolded as they’d planned, with her and Miłosz leaving in the morning to pick up groceries and embark upon the village market experience. They returned in the afternoon, Miłosz armed with a bag of produce and Natalia with a small envelope of art pieces she’d bought from vendors at the market. They were an assortment of trinkets, little wood carvings of goats and miniature paintings of Highland scenery. They’d make good gifts, and besides, Natalia was quite fond of one of the paintings herself.

After helping Miłosz put away groceries and carefully pack her souvenirs, Natalia remembered she’d forgotten to give Jolanta her gift. The small package she’d brought from home was still packed snugly at the bottom of her travel bag. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple herb starter pack she’d picked up from the local flower shop. Miłosz had assured her it was a thoughtful gift, and after seeing Jolanta’s backyard garden on the way to the market that morning, Natalia was sure she’d made the right choice.

She found Jolanta sitting at the kitchen table, crouched over a notebook and pen. The woman seemed so focused, Natalia was almost sorry to interrupt her.

“Jolanta?”

Miłosz’s mother looked up from her work, a soft smile gracing her face when she saw Natalia. “Oh, Natalia. Thank you again for picking up the groceries with Miłosz – did you two enjoy the market?”

Natalia nodded, adjusting her grip on the box she held in front of herself. “I’ve never seen anything like it before, it was such a wonderful experience.” She chuckled. “You don’t see things like that in Wrocław.”

“Well, maybe the market will be enough to draw you back for another visit sometime.” Jolanta winked and set down her pen. “Other than my daughter and her family, we don’t get many visitors here. Zosia’s son moved to Croatia after marrying a local girl, and he hasn’t had much time off work to come back.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I digress.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Natalia assured her. “I can understand wanting company other than the people you see every day. I get along with most of my co-workers, but having a break from being around them constantly was most definitely welcome.”

“And here you are, hundreds of kilometers from home with a co-worker.” At Natalia’s flustered reaction, Jolanta raised her hands in defense and shook her head. “I know, I know; you already got enough of that from Zosia. Don’t worry, I’ll refrain from stating the obvious.” Jolanta gave a sly smile.

Natalia felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she changed the subject. “Actually, I have something for you. I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to stay at your home – here.” She handed the box to the other woman.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to.” Jolanta placed her hands over her chest before drawing them to her mouth in surprise. “Natalia, you spoil me with your company and then presents? Miłosz has a thing or two to learn from you.” She took the box graciously, beaming when she discovered the contents.

Natalia crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen wall. So Jolanta liked the gift after all – perhaps it was the ridiculous anxiety she felt about making a good impression on Miłosz’s family, but she felt relieved. She made a mental note to thank Miłosz for the suggestion. “I hope they’re herbs you’ll use – Miłosz told me you were a gardener, but no more than that I’m afraid.”

“Oh they’re lovely. You did an impressive job, working with nothing to go on.” Jolanta gave an amused huff. “Men and their attention to details. How on earth did a man like Miłosz get a job at the same station you work at?”

“I think luck may have had something to do with it. Has Miłosz ever told you about his first few days on the job?”

“Nothing detailed, but now I’m curious.”

“To put it simply, he didn’t have an apartment lined up and spent a couple nights on the office floor.” Natalia laughed at the memory. “God, I had no idea we’d get along when I first met him. Miłosz was disagreeable, he didn’t like how we did things at the station. To be honest, I wasn’t sure it was a good idea when we were assigned to the same patrol.”

“Things change quickly, don’t they?” Jolanta mused.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Jolanta smiled softly and glanced down at the box of herbs. She was silent for a long moment as though contemplating something. “Do you have any plans for the afternoon, Natalia?”

“No – I think it’s supposed to be a quiet day before we visit Nowy Targ tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes. You’ll love the city.” Jolanta stood and placed the box on the table next to her papers. “For the time being though, how do you feel about getting these plants in the ground with me? Unless there’s something else you’d like to do.”

“That sounds great, I’d love to help out.” Natalia stood straight and reached over to help Jolanta with the box. “I’ll warn you though, I have a black thumb.”

Jolanta just laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh it can’t be that bad. Besides, I’d be happy to teach you my tricks. Some plants can be picky; they need extra care being moved into the ground or to pots.”

It was a wholesome approach, Natalia had to give her that. “If you’re willing to take on a student, I’m up for the challenge.”

Jolanta chattered away about the different gardening methods she’d tried over the years as she and Natalia took the box of herbs out to the backyard to plant. Jolanta was armed with two pairs of patterned cotton gloves and a variety of stainless steel gardening tools. It wasn’t long before they had both rolled up their sleeves and sunk down into the grass next to the flower beds. Jolanta said there were benefits to planting certain herbs close to other plants – Natalia just thought the small green shoots looked beautiful interspersed between the flowers. They spent the afternoon trading stories amongst the foliage, learning about each other’s histories while bringing colour and life to the backyard garden plot.

When Jolanta decided to move some of the more delicate plants inside for potting, Natalia took the opportunity to change her clothes and clean up. She’d shower in the morning before leaving for the city – right now, she needed to throw on a comfy top and jeans that weren’t grass-stained. The bathroom was close to the guest room she was staying in, so she grabbed a set of clean clothes and headed that way.

After washing her hands clean of potting soil and getting dressed, Natalia took a moment to freshen up in the bathroom. She let her long hair down from the ponytail it had been tied in for gardening, adjusting it slightly so it fell over her shoulders. The afternoon had gone well – she’d hit it off with Jolanta, and it hadn’t been long before she and the other woman fell into a friendly banter of their own making. Natalia knew there was no reason for her to feel apprehension about whether or not Miłosz’s mother and aunt liked her, but whatever anxiety she’d experienced yesterday had been eased by the garden excursion. Not to sing her own praises, but Natalia figured she’d made a good impression on the family. She flashed herself a smile in the mirror before turning to exit the bathroom and place her dirty clothes in her room.

When she was finished tidying up, Natalia headed down the hall towards the living room. All the fresh air and exercise had put her into a chipper mood, and she barely had the foresight to pause when she heard an unusual noise close by. Hushed voices met her awareness as she drew closer to the living room, and she paused before rounding the corner. It sounded like someone was having a conversation, and she didn’t feel right interrupting. After another moment of standing still in the hallway, she was able to identify the speakers and Zosia and Miłosz. Their voices were low and concentrated as though they were deep in conversation, so Natalia decided to wait for an appropriate moment to rejoin them.

“Miłosz, why didn’t you tell us about Natalia sooner?”

The question seemed odd. Zosia’s voice didn’t sound frustrated; rather, the older woman only seemed curious. As far as Natalia knew, Miłosz had spoken to his family about her before. She could only hope Zosia didn’t disapprove of her in some way. The thought of having spent such a friendly day yesterday with the woman only for her to have a problem with Natalia after the fact would have been worrying – that is, if Natalia didn’t take it upon herself to figure out the problem and correct it.

Natalia couldn’t see the pair from where she was standing, but that meant she was out of their line of sight too. Perhaps it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she stayed still just a moment longer, silently thanking her years of stealth training for coming in handy. If Zosia did have some issue with her, maybe listening in was a good start at remedying the problem.

“What is there to tell?” Miłosz’s voice carried from the living room to the hallway where Natalia stood. “We work together, you and Mother already know that.”

Zosia clicked her tongue as though scolding a child. “You know, you and your girlfriend don’t have to act like grade schoolers holding hands when their parents aren’t looking. Jolanta and I both like her, Miłosz. And besides –”

“She’s not my girlfriend, I’ve told you.”

“– you shouldn’t be concerned about what we think. You’re in love, Miłosz. That much is plain for anyone to see.”

“And she doesn’t feel the same way, so it doesn’t matter, now does it? Please just leave it alone, Auntie.”

There was a pause, and Natalia felt her heart catch in her throat. So Zosia wasn’t the one with a secret after all. She felt frozen, like she’d been thrown out of time as she knew it and suspended in a different reality. There was no way she should be hearing this – clearly, Miłosz wouldn’t have said anything if he’d known she was there. She fought back the urge to return to the guestroom and wait another five minutes for the conversation to end, but curiosity got the better of her. Besides, Natalia wasn’t quite convinced her pounding heartbeat wouldn’t give her away if she moved. She could barely believe what she’d heard, and if she left now, there was a chance she’d talk herself out of accepting it had even happened.

Zosia was the first one to speak after a long moment. “Miłosz,” She sighed. “I haven’t been in love since my husband died, but the signs are always the same. The way she looks at you reminds me of how I used to look at him. You certainly argue like lovers, and besides, she agreed to visit your family home. I could be wrong, but that seems like a big step for someone who’s just your co-worker.”

Natalia could practically see Miłosz roll his eyes as he scoffed at his aunt. “We’re friends, not just co-workers. I’ve brought friends home before.”

“Oh, so now you’re going to look me in the eyes and tell me Natalia is just a friend to you? Don’t lie, Miłosz.”

“I’m a friend to her, Auntie, and that’s all that matters. No matter how I feel, I’m not prepared to lose that friendship. Now can we drop it? Please?”

Natalia was sure she’d made some sound by now, that she would be discovered from her hiding place, but neither Miłosz nor Zosia made any indication they knew they were being watched. The conversation continued, but Natalia was barely able to process a word with how fast her head was spinning.

Miłosz felt the same way.

Natalia took in a breath, trying her best to remain quiet. It would be mortifying to be caught like this, and besides, she didn’t think she could face Miłosz right now. There were countless times she should have said something, _could_ have said something, knowing now that Miłosz wouldn’t have rejected her. After everything they’d been through, all the unspoken words and lingering touches – did he really believe there was nothing going on between the two of them? She felt embarrassed to know that in hiding her own feelings from him, Miłosz may have interpreted her actions as keeping him at a friendly distance. They’d both been dancing around this for so long, Natalia had lost sight of the hope that perhaps her feelings for her friend could be mutual.

Natalia breathed again, this time trying to create a stable pattern of air flowing into her lungs and back out again. She would have to tell him, it was that simple. They’d be in Czarci Las for five more days; an opportunity was bound to present itself. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to tell Miłosz she loved him, thereby threatening to change the most stable friendship dynamic she’d ever had in her life.

Simple, right?

Natalia suddenly missed the predictable chaos of criminal investigations.

While the news was unsettling to say the least, Natalia did her best to calm her nervous system. One breath in, an equally long pause, a slow, steady breath out. It wouldn’t do her any good to spend time stressing about the situation – and on the bright side, at least Zosia didn’t have a problem with her.

Natalia took another moment to compose herself before heading back into the main room with the others. The conversation’s tone had shifted, and it sounded like Miłosz and Zosia were discussing something light-hearted. Natalia put on a bright smile and walked back in a manner she hoped was casual.

“Ah, Natalia!” Zosia clasped her hands together when she saw her. “We were just talking about your gift for Jolanta. She’s just finishing up the potted plants in the kitchen. Thank you again dear, it was very thoughtful.”

Natalia flushed slightly, nerves still afire. “You’re welcome, I’m glad it’s something you’ll both make use of.”

There was a pause as she seated herself on the couch next to Zosia. Natalia had a feeling they were all still thinking about the conversation that had just happened, yet she couldn’t appear anxious. If Miłosz found out she’d heard his confession, there was no telling what he’d say. Would he be disappointed, embarrassed? The tension in the room was thick and palpable, so when Zosia finally spoke up, Natalia felt relieved.

“So, have you decided what you’ll be doing in Nowy Targ tomorrow?” Zosia looked between the two of them, a diplomatic smile gracing her features.

“I think we’ll-”

“No, we-”

Natalia bit her lip. Of course they were interrupting each other; they were both practically a bundle of nerves. “Sorry Miłosz, go ahead.”

Miłosz’s cheeks were pink, his brows furrowed. “Well, I was just going to say I had a few surprises in mind. Some good displays of Highland culture can be found in Nowy Targ, and all Natalia’s ever seen has been in festivals and costume stores.”

Natalia gave a good-natured huff. “Oh come on, I see you every day at work. That has to count for _some_ cultural exposure.”

Miłosz laughed in response, discomfort visibly leaving his body. “Well then, I’ll be the perfect teacher. I was thinking we’d avoid tourist traps, stick to some of the local scenes.”

“Well, sounds like Natalia is in for a surprise!” Zosia beamed. “It’s a beautiful city, dear. Just make sure not to buy any over-priced parzenica or scarves.”

“With Miłosz around? Not likely I’ll have the chance.”

The conversation faded into a steady rhythm, their topics ranging from warnings about tourist souvenir shops to the plan for dinner that night. Miłosz’s mother joined them shortly afterwards, and as the night drew in over them, Natalia found herself thinking how natural she felt in Miłosz’s world. While it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, perhaps it was her proximity to Miłosz himself that eased her worries about the new environment. The anxiety about Miłosz’s confession was still in the back of her mind, but she was able to push it away for the time being and revel in the company she was with. No matter what happened between her and Miłosz, they were friends first, and as the night went on, she was met with the steady conviction that that fact wouldn’t change.

-

The next morning, Natalia and Miłosz got up earlier in preparation for their drive to the city. They had a quick breakfast with Zosia and Jolanta and were on the road before nine, planning to spend the entirety of the day in Nowy Targ. Miłosz drove again, and as they were both in a good mood, Natalia took it upon herself to play loud music and take pictures of the scenery. Miłosz didn’t want her getting caught in tourist traps in the city, but who said she couldn’t act like a tourist to tease him? They bickered back and forth until Natalia played a Gulec uOrkiestra song, which made Miłosz grumble loudly while Natalia laughed so hard she lost her breath.

It was moments like these that made Natalia realize she was head over heels for Miłosz. The way they joked back and forth was easy, and when they stopped for coffee on the way to town, he was able to order Natalia’s usual without a second thought. They talked about Miłosz’s childhood memories in the Highlands and how they compared to Natalia’s recollection of growing up in the city. It made her ache, how simple it was to be with him. Although she knew she could say something about her feelings at any time, Natalia didn’t want to disrupt the pace of their interactions. Everything was perfect as it was, and although the chances of rejection were lower than she’d expected, she didn’t want moments like these to change. There was always a chance Miłosz had only said those things to placate his aunt, or perhaps he’d be concerned about dating someone from work even if he really did have feelings for her. She tried to push those thoughts from her mind as they drove closer to the city.

It wasn’t long before Miłosz pulled the car into a small parking lot. They were close to the heart of the city – that much was made clear by the presence of centuries-old buildings and cobblestone walkways scattered across the streets – and despite the whirlwind of feelings she was still struggling to process, Natalia was excited to spend the day exploring Nowy Targ with him.

“Ready to learn the ways of the Highlanders?” Miłosz looked across at her with the same smile she’d seen so many times before.

“After spending all this time with you, I’m sure I’ll blend right in.”

They paid for parking and gathered their bearings, Miłosz taking a moment to assess their proximity to the nearest sights. It turned out they had parked close to a small park-like courtyard that was surrounded with neatly-pruned trees encasing a set of collection of impressive large sculptures.

“We should take pictures with that statue of fighting rams.” Natalia glanced across the sidewalk at Miłosz, whose face contorted at the suggestion.

“Count me out. Come on, there are so many more interesting –” But before he could protest, Natalia was standing next to him, much closer than before, and her arm was outstretched in front of her with her phone in her hand.

“Say cheese!”

The camera phone clicked, and Natalia inspected the photo with a triumphant grin. “See? This is what we can bring back with us. Better than a souvenir, don’t you think?”

Miłosz sounded like he was going to argue the point, but once Natalia showed him the picture, it seemed he could help but smile. “We should probably get one a little closer to the statue. Since you’re taking pictures instead of getting souvenirs, you know.”

Natalia didn’t say I told you so, but the beaming smile on her face was more than enough.

They spent the morning exploring the cobblestone streets and outdoor attractions of Nowy Targ. The city had more than its fair share of impressive architecture and art, and there were plenty of sights to see in the downtown sector alone. In the afternoon they switched their attention to the plethora of local restaurants, and after much debate, settled on a tacky tourist spot with outdoor seating where all of the servers wore traditional Highland clothing. Miłosz called it impractical, all of those layers in the afternoon sun. Natalia spent most of lunch laughing at his irritation.

The day went by quickly after that, the pair spending most of their time going between local shops and cultural centers. Miłosz completed his task of educating Natalia about the region, and Natalia took more photos than she’d ever stored on her phone before. They had just left a small agricultural museum when they decided to spend the evening outside. There was a park a short distance between them and the car, and so the pair made a detour to spend their last moments away from the crowds of tourists and general bustling of the dinnertime city rush.

Dusk began to settle as they strolled through the park, the cloud-veiled sun casting its final rays over the city. Natalia became aware of how close they were as they walked, their steps in time with one another as their shoes clacked over the cobblestone path. Everything here had been set in place for ages, from the old Catholic church down the road to the trees lining the perimeter of the park. Natalia hadn’t been expecting the city to instill her with tranquillity, yet here she was, calm as could be in the face of a situation that had seemed so uneasy only yesterday.

“We never take time for walks, do we Miłosz?”

“That’s not a hard thing to change.” Miłosz’s smile spread to the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t know you wanted to.”

“Mm,” Natalia hummed softly, turning her face to look at him. “I suppose we do spend most of our time together at work.”

“Eight hours a day, five days a week.” Miłosz continued to look straight ahead, but his smile remained the same. “I thought you’d be sick of me after a week, Natalia. Don’t tell me you’re starting to rely on me too much.”

“Rely on a man who got grumpy taking tourist photos with me?” Natalia feigned a gasp before laughing. “Don’t worry, I’d never fall that far.”

They reached the end of the park just as the pink and orange of nightfall began seeping over the mountains on the horizon. It was a beautiful night, and despite the implications, Natalia wanted to stay a while and watch the sunset. There were iron benches placed every ten meters along the park’s walkway, presenting her with an opportunity to convince Miłosz to stay.

Without thinking, she took his hand.

Natalia wasn’t sure what she’d expected, doing something like that without warning. But Miłosz didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t freeze or pull away – much like the rest of the vacation had gone, the act seemed completely natural.

“Come on,” Natalia beckoned to the nearest bench. They sat next to each other, facing the direction of the sunset in companionable silence. Miłosz’s shoulder was close against hers, and their clasped hands rested on the bench between them. “It’s beautiful, right?”

“Yeah,” Miłosz leaned against the back of the bench. “You were right, we don’t slow down enough. I can’t remember the last time I watched the sunset with someone.”

Natalia’s heart sped in her chest, yet she couldn’t quite force herself to tear her eyes from the skyline. “Me neither.”

“It’s not a bad change. What do you think?”

Natalia could feel Miłosz’s eyes on her now, and she shivered despite the warm summer air. “I think –” She paused, turning to face him slowly. “I think I could get used to it.”

The sun was nearly behind the mountains now, biding its time as Natalia and Miłosz themselves had spent months coming to terms with their feelings. Natalia raised her free hand, using it to touch the side of Miłosz’s face as though handling something fragile. Her hand cast shadows across his chin. “Miłosz?”

Those dependable blue eyes bore into hers, and Miłosz didn’t make any effort to move from her touch. “Yes?”

Natalia leaned in and kissed him.

The disappearing sun covered them in the haze of dusk, yet neither Natalia nor Miłosz would have cared if they had made their affections known in broad daylight. Natalia had known first kisses to feel like fireworks, but this one was different. She’d had a connection with Miłosz so long, the kiss felt more like an extension of their bond than anything beyond it. It was new, yet it was expected – it was the culmination of the little ways in which Miłosz had won her over day after day, month after month, simply by being himself.

When they finally pulled back, Natalia found herself captivated by his eyes once more. Miłosz’s face was flushed too, a detail Natalia couldn’t help but be proud of.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Miłosz breathed.

“You’d be surprised. Was this your plan inviting me to the mountains?” Natalia joked softly, looking up at him with a knowing smile.

“Plan? What plan?” Miłosz moved a strand of long hair behind her ear, resting his palm gently on the line of her jaw. “I wanted you to experience Highland customs, and I think we’ve made good headway on that front.”

Natalia couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as she shifted her body and leaned on Miłosz’s shoulder. “Is this the sort of behaviour I can expect from Highlanders?”

Miłosz huffed good-naturedly and brought his arm around Natalia’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I can speak for everyone from the region, but this Highlander would be a fool to say no.”

“Yes, I think he certainly would be.”

They kissed again, and this time Natalia couldn’t stop herself from smiling into it. She had spent so long worrying about how Miłosz felt that she’d forgotten to revel in the little moments like these. His arms were stronger than she’d expected, and feeling them wrapped around her was something close to bliss. Remembering they still had five vacation days ahead of them was a welcome thought.

“We’re going to be home late.” Natalia rested her head on his shoulder. It was dark now, the park illuminated by streetlights and the soft glow of the early evening moon.

“Auntie Zosia will have something to say about that.” Miłosz pulled her in closer. “My mother won’t say anything, but she’ll be thinking it.”

“They’re very perceptive women.” Natalia smiled to herself, shutting her eyes as she rested against Miłosz. There weren’t many people out this late into the evening, but the sounds of cars rumbling by and patrons chattering amongst themselves from the restaurant a block down were soothing. “Why don’t we stay here for a few more minutes? Just to give them something to talk about.”

Natalia didn’t see Miłosz smiling down at her, but she could hear it in his voice when he responded. “Alright, I like that plan.”

The sounds of the Highlands at night provided a gentle backdrop for the two, their breathing easy and rhythmic as they leaned into each other. Time seemed to crawl more slowly, inviting them to make up for all of it they’d lost. Neither of them spoke another word on that park bench – instead, they spoke in the language they’d grown accustomed to over the last few months. Unspoken words, lingering touches, and now, a shared understanding that these symbols of affection would be far from the last.

**Author's Note:**

> title song cause i'm one of those bitches: lovesong by the cure
> 
> happy late christmas, zosia!! I hope this was at least a little better than the p&p wattpad fics


End file.
